


The Bold and the Beautiful

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: 2015 and forward, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Steffy returns to Los Angeles with a surprise. Caroline is blindsided by Rick and Maya's affair. Ivy and Liam try to figure out what they mean to each other... And that is just to start. Everything is complicated. So complicated...{A rewrite of B&B beginning in December of 2014. Cast fic.}
Relationships: Caroline Spencer II/Carter Walton, Liam Spencer/Ivy Forrester, Maya Avant/Rick Forrester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ridge Forrester/Brooke Logan, Steffy Forrester/Wyatt Fuller
Kudos: 3





	1. Steffy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch B&B anymore (let's be honest, it sucks now) but this is my tribute to what could have been.

**01 – Steffy Returns**  
  
“Steffy, is that really you, or are my aged eyes deceiving me?” Eric Forrester asked when he stepped out of his office to find his beautiful granddaughter leaning against Pam Douglas’s desk, chatting animatedly with the flighty blonde.  
  
“Your eyes are working just fine, Grandpa, and you are not old,” Steffy insisted. Eric immediately opened his arms and beckoned her forward. She moved to him and returned his bone-crushing hug.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here,” Eric said. “We’ve missed you so much! What brings you back to Los Angeles?”  
  
Steffy smiled but before she could speak up, Pam was cutting in. “You’ll never believe it, Eric. It seems that Steffy-“  
  
Eric held up a hand to stop Pam. “Let Steffy doing the talking here, Pam,” he said with a smile that was both kind and chiding all at the same time.  
  
Pam mocked zipping her rouged lips. “My lips are sealed… But first, shall we all celebrate Steffy’s homecoming with one of my famous lemon bars?”  
  
“We should … soon,” Steffy agreed. “For now, I think I need a tour of this place. It seems things have really changed around here since I left.”  
  
“Not as much as you may think,” Eric insisted.  
  
“Really? Because something seems different… There’s a decided lack of blondness around here, other than Pam of course.” Pam grinned at being called blonde. _So her hair rinse really was working!_  
  
Eric smiled indulgently. “If you are referring to Brooke and Hope… Well, they had a really rough year and have taken a leave of absence from the company.”  
  
Steffy nodded, her smile slipping away a bit. “Dad mentioned something about that. For what it’s worth, I do feel bad for Hope and what-was-his-name again?”  
  
“Wyatt,” Pam piped up. “And I feel awful for them too. I never liked Wyatt or his crazy mother Quinn Fuller but nobody deserves to lose a baby.” Pam rubbed her cheek as she saw Steffy’s expression change. “I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“It’s okay, and you’re right. Hope didn’t deserve what she got,” Steffy admitted. Pain flashed in her eyes and Eric reached out and took her hands in his, gently squeezing her fingers.  
  
“If you want to talk…”  
  
“I know, Grandfather. Your door is always open.”  
  
“For you? No doubt about it.”  
  
“Aspen probably would have been walking by now,” Steffy mused in a soft voice and shook her head as if to shake off her depressing thoughts. “Anyway, there are a few reasons I’m back. But first things first… With Hope gone for the foreseeable future,” Steffy said, “I thought you might have an opening at Forrester for me. I want to come back, full-time."  
  
She smiled. “What do you think, Grandpa? Can you use my help?”


	2. Ivy's Resolution

**02 – Ivy’s Resolution**  
  
Ivy watched Caroline sitting dejectedly at the island in the Forrester manse’s kitchen. Her skinny elbows rested on the countertop; her hands were settled into the curves of her hands. She looked …  
  
 _Like hell._  
  
Her blonde hair was mussed, her skin was pale, and dark circles rimmed her dull and glassy eyes.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts,” Ivy said as she moved to Caroline and poured her a tall glass of orange juice.  
  
Caroline looked at the glass before she slowly pushed it away. “I was just thinking about Rick. I know; believe me, I know. He is all I talk about anymore but I am really worried things are falling apart for us. The thing is, I don’t know why. He says he has forgiven me for what happened with Ridge, so why is there this distance between us? He says it’s all in my head but I don’t know… I mean, there are signs that he’s checking out of our marriage… Or am I being paranoid? Letting my guilt over Ridge mess with my mind?”  
  
Ivy looked away. “Well, I don’t know,” she said. “I mean, Rick… He has to know what a lucky man he is to have a woman like you in his corner… right?”  
  
Except Ivy knew for a fact that Rick took Caroline for granted and worse, that he was more than checking out on their marriage – that he was actually having an affair with Maya. Ivy wished to God she had never seen Rick and Maya kissing!  
  
Ivy’s conscience was warring with her mind, making her feel physically ill. If she told Caroline what she had seen, she would certainly lose her job and Caroline would be terribly hurt. However, if she said nothing, wasn’t she betraying Caroline who had been nothing but a friend to her since she’d arrived in Los Angeles?  
  
“I’m the lucky one,” Caroline said. “I have a really good man in my life. I just … I need to know what’s going on with him. I feel so inept!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Never mind this. I have to go get ready for work. Rick left awhile ago… so I guess the shower is free…”  
  
Her bottom lip trembled and she started for the door. “I’ll see you later, Ivy.”  
  
“Wait, Caroline!” Ivy spoke up suddenly. She couldn’t believe what she was about to say. “There’s something you should know. I think we need to talk.”  
  
Caroline’s blue eyes went wide. “What is it? What’s going on?”  
  
“Well, it’s about –“ She was cut off by the ringing off her cell phone in her jacket pocket. “Just a second.” _Saved by the bell,_ she thought. _Isn’t that what Americans say?_ She would tell Caroline the truth, she resolved, but not before work. One didn’t break news like this over breakfast anyway.  
  
She put the phone to her ear. “Hello?”  
  
“Ivy, it's Liam. Can we meet up before work?”  
  
Ivy looked at Caroline who was poised expectantly in the doorway, looking decidedly anxious. Ivy bit her lip. “Yeah, yeah, Liam, we can meet on the rooftop at Forrester. Does that work?”  
  
“That’s fine. I’ll bring donuts and coffee.”  
  
“Sounds perfect,” Ivy murmured. “See you soon.” She ended the call and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.  
  
She looked at Caroline. “Uh, well I need to go. But we do honestly need to talk. Tonight after work, I’ll explain everything – or at least, I’ll try to.”  
  
“Can’t you just tell me now? Obviously, it’s something important.”  
  
“I have to go,” Ivy said, feeling sick to her stomach, seeing the last of the light go out of Caroline’s blue eyes. She squeezed her friend’s arm. "We’ll talk tonight. I promise.”  
  
Then before she could change her mind, she rushed out the door. She needed time to build up to this. She honestly did.


	3. Liam's Surprise

**03 – Liam’s Surprise**  
  
Liam was juggling a large carafe of coffee and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts as he walked into Forrester Creations that morning. Shifting the goodies in his arms, he somehow managed to find the button to ring for the elevator. As he waited for the doors to open, he thought about Ivy. He thought about her a lot lately actually. They were more or less exclusive now. It was a nice feeling – being in a relationship that was uncomplicated, steady, safe, predictable even. He appreciated Ivy so much after all of the drama of the past. He could maybe come to love her one day, _maybe._  
  
He smiled as the doors sluiced open and he climbed onto the elevator. There was a little pep in his step that hadn’t been there in a long time - not since Hope left town. No, maybe it was even before that. Since Steffy left town. Okay, why was he thinking about his exes on the way to meet his new girlfriend? He really was shameless.  
  
Once he arrived on the second floor, he started down the hallway, planning to stop by Ivy’s office first to see if she was already in. If not, he’d head straight up to the roof.  
  
He heard voices close by as he moved down the hall.  
  
 _“So, Grandpa, what do you say? Can I come back to Forrester?”_  
  
Liam would know that voice anywhere. “Steffy,” he murmured. “Steffy… What is she doing here?” His heart started to race and to his surprise, his palms began to sweat so much that he nearly spilled the hot coffee all over himself. He managed to avoid that fortunately but some did dribble out onto the carpet.  
  
 _“Dammit,”_ he cursed.  
  
Steffy turned to look in his direction, her beautiful eyes locking on his. She offered him a smile.  
  
“Liam,” she said simply.  
  
“Hey,” he returned, feeling a goofy smile crest his lips. “When did you get back?”  
  
“This morning actually. I just got in on the red-eye.”  
  
“And yet you still manage to look like a million bucks despite enduring such a horribly long flight.”  
  
“Don’t flatter me,” Steffy said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Okay, you can flatter me… a little… Anyway, since when is Liam Spencer a gopher in charge of donut and coffee runs? Do you even work here?” She teased.  
  
Liam shifted from foot to foot. “Uh, speaking of coffee, I actually spilled some on the carpet.” He was changing the subject; he refused to consider why, but he was. “I better go get some paper towels and let you and your family finish catching up.”  
  
“You are family too, silly,” Steffy said. “But fine be all elusive. I was just asking my Grandpa here if I can come back to the company full-time. And he was just about to answer right, Grandpa?” Steffy fluttered her impossibly long eyelashes at Eric.  
  
Eric adjusted his silk tie. “Actually, Steffy, let’s table that discussion for later. Go ahead and catch up with Liam first.”  
  
“Grandpa-“ Steffy started. She looked between Eric and Liam. “Alright,” she said. “But I am going to hunt you down, Grandpa.”  
  
“I am counting on it,” Eric said. He waved to Pam. “Come on. Let these two kids catch up.”  
  
Pam looked like she wanted to be a fly on the wall but in the end, she moved away, mumbling the whole way about how her yummy, homemade lemon bars trumped generic, store-bought donuts any day.  
  
“I better get some paper towels,” Liam said lamely.  
  
“Wait. If I know my Aunt Pam, she’s got some right here.” Steffy moved around the desk and opened a drawer, soon locating a stack of paper napkins. “See?” She said. She brought them over to Liam and slipped them into his outstretched hand.  
  
“Thanks,” Liam said. He set down the carafe and box of donuts and was about to mop up the spill when he thought better of it. “You know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I haven’t seen you in so long. I think I’m going to need a hug.”  
  
“I think I can oblige.” They immediately moved to each other and slid their arms around each other. Steffy smelled like lilacs, just as he remembered, though she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
“Something’s different about you,” he said as they pulled apart. “I can’t put my finger on it but-“  
  
Steffy just smiled. “Things are different. I like to think I’ve become a little more grown-up, gotten a little more put together as a person since I left here.”  
  
“Oh there’s that maybe, but it’s just… You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”  
  
“What can I say? The Paris air did wonders,” Steffy said.  
  
“So that’s all then?”  
  
“Well… There is something I need to tell you but-“ She broke off as an accented voice was suddenly calling his name.  
  
“Liam, hey, Liam! I just got in,” Ivy announced. She came to a stop beside him and her eyes went wide when she spotted Steffy standing there.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize…”  
  
Steffy nodded. “Ivy.”  
  
“Steffy … Long time no see.”  
  
“Yes, it has been a while.”  
  
“It’s been too long,” Ivy said and she started to offer Steffy a hug but then seemed to think better of it. “When did you get back?” Ivy casually slid her hand into the crook of Liam’s arm. It wasn’t a possessive move at all but Liam felt awkward just the same.  
  
“Just about an hour ago,” Steffy said.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Are you staying for long?”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Steffy said. She casually slipped her hands into the pockets of her designer jeans. “Anyway, I’ll let you two do your thing. I still have to make the rounds.”  
  
“Bye, Steffy,” Liam called after her. He turned to look at Ivy. “I had no idea-"  
  
“You don’t have to explain,” Ivy said with a gracious smile. “Steffy is always going to be a part of your life, especially considering all that you two shared. I’d never try to take that connection away from you, I promise you that.” She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Now, should we head up to the roof?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’d like that,” Liam replied.


	4. Rick Eavesdrops

**04 – Rick Eavesdrops**  
  
Rick had spent the morning “visiting” with Maya. While his body ached in all of the right places, for some reason, he didn’t feel very … well, fulfilled. He was actually worried and Rick didn’t “do” worried. But his insipid Aussie relative Ivy was dangling his secret over his head, threatening to tell everyone just what – or rather, _whom_ – he was doing.  
  
Rick sensed that today was going to be a game-changer for him. It was going to make or break him and his position at this company. If he could just hold on a little while longer, he knew that Eric would make the right decision and put him in charge of Forrester Creations for good. All Rick needed to do was make sure that Ivy didn’t tattletale on him in the meantime.  
  
He had planned to go see his father but when he happened upon Ivy’s office, he thought better of it. He had first better remind the little brat from down under who was in charge here. She had better keep her mouth shut – _or else._  
  
Rick opened her door without knocking. “Ivy-“ He started, but the room was empty. Not that he was surprised.  
  
He sighed and started to back out of the office when he happened upon none other than Pam’s boyfriend, the bumbling Charlie. Charlie carried a big toolbox in his grizzled hands.  
  
“Good morning, Rick,” Charlie said with a chipper smile.  
  
Rick offered him a forced smile in return. “Hey, Charlie, what are you up to?”  
  
“Well, Pam asked me to change the bulbs in her desk lamp.” He grinned. “We all know she could do it herself or call in the maintenance crew, but she does so like to see these guns at work.” He patted either of his arms.  
  
Rick nodded. “Yeah, I bet.” Charlie was such an idiot.  
  
“Anyway, if you are looking for Ivy, I caught her passing through here a bit ago.”  
  
Rick’s ears perked up. “Actually, I _am_ looking for Ivy. We have some important business matters to discuss … Do you know where she went?”  
  
“In fact I do. She said she was going up to the roof with Liam for a bit.”  
  
“Liam huh?” Rick said. If Ivy was telling that insipid, spineless fool, Liam Spencer, what Rick was up to…  
  
He gritted his teeth. “Thank you, Charlie.” He took off at a brisk pace.  
  
He climbed onto the elevator and arrived on the top floor in the next minute. He immediately spotted Ivy and Liam, sitting at a table under the eaves, heads pressed close together. Rick was careful to stand in the shadows as he strained to hear their conversation.  
  
“You look pensive, Liam,” Ivy said in her familiar accented voice.  
  
Liam smiled and shrugged. “So I’ve heard, but look at you, you’ve barely touched your donuts or coffee.”  
  
“Oh well…” Ivy’s voice trailed off. Rick sneered. What was the sniveling brat going to say? Was she going to tell Liam what Rick was up to or did Liam already know? Or would this insanely boring duo just go to continue to exchange forced pleasantries over breakfast?  
  
He didn’t have to wait long to find out. “It’s Rick, isn’t it?” Liam said, causing Rick’s ears to burn. “You’re thinking about what he’s doing to my cousin Caroline. How he’s cheating on her with Maya.”  
  
Rick boiled inside. So Ivy had told her little boy toy what Rick was doing! She would pay for this. They both would!  
  
“Yes,” Ivy admitted. She shook her head. “I can’t believe him, Liam. Caroline is amazing to him and he does this! What a horribly hateful thing to do to his own wife.”  
  
“Are you going to tell Caroline the truth? I know I said that I would leave the decision up to you, but-"  
  
“You think she should know?” Liam nodded slowly and Ivy sighed. “So do I actually. I am going to tell her the first chance I get. I chickened out - is that the American expression? – this morning when we talked, but not tonight. I am going to tell her the truth, even if it topples my career. Caroline has a right to know that Rick is playing her for a fool.”  
  
Rick fumed. He felt his cheeks burn with indignation. So Ivy was going to go against him after all? Well, that wouldn’t do. If Caroline found out the truth now, there was a good chance Rick’s father would react negatively and pass him over for CEO of the company. Eric liked Caroline, after all. Hell, most of the Forresters did. So did the _wannabe_ Forresters like Ridge…  
  
Rick was about to walk over to Ivy and Liam and set them straight when suddenly, he spotted Caroline step off the elevator. For a moment he just stared at her, his feet rooted to the ground as if he had no say so in the matter. She still looked so beautiful. Why did she have to look so beautiful?  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get Caroline out of there now - before Ivy could decide to spill the beans and ruin all of his plans. He quickly moved to Caroline, intercepting her.  
  
“Rick, hi!” She cried in surprise. “What-“  
  
He pulled her into an alcove. “What are you up to?” He asked.  
  
“I was just going to come out here and sketch for a while. I can seriously use some sun. I’m starting to look pale and I feel so blah.”  
  
“Well, you don’t look blah. You look beautiful if a bit tired. Maybe you should go home and get some rest.”  
  
“I can’t. It’s the middle of the workday.”  
  
“And you’re married to one of the bosses. I say it’s okay.”  
  
“Rick, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Caroline, come on. I can see that you’re not feeling one hundred percent. Just head home.”  
  
“I –“ Caroline started to protest. Then she stopped and playfully grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. “I’ll go … But only if you come with me.”  
  
“Caroline…”  
  
“We can pull a sickie together,” Caroline said. “No one has to be the wiser.”  
  
“Caroline-“  
  
“Please, Rick,” Caroline said. She tugged him a bit closer and he could smell her lavender perfume. It played with his head, taunted him, made him feel out of sorts for a moment. “Come on. It’s been so long since we’ve been alone together. I’m seriously getting a complex here.”  
  
Rick looked her in the eyes and then quickly turned to glance at Liam and Ivy. Dammit. They were gathering up their stuff and heading this way. They would no doubt see Caroline and the truth about Rick and Maya might come out, ruining the plans Rick had so carefully put into motion.  
  
He couldn’t allow that.  
  
Before Rick could change his mind, he pulled Caroline close and directed her to the elevator. “Fine. We’ll do it your way. We’ll play hooky this morning.”  
  
He jammed down on the elevator button, hoping and praying Ivy and Liam wouldn’t see them or try to stop them. The doors sluiced open quickly though and Rick yanked Caroline inside.  
  
She laughed a bit. “So you’re obviously in a hurry,” she said.  
  
Rick nodded. “Of course I am. I want to be alone with you.”  
  
“Really?” Caroline looked humbled. “It’s been so long since –“  
  
Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. “Really.” He would do anything – even play kissy-face with his faithless wife – if it meant that he could have control of the company.  
  
He dutifully slipped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her hair.  
  
“So you’re not angry at me anymore?” Caroline asked, the wide-eyed innocent.  
  
“I’m not,” he lied through his teeth. He was still livid as ever that she had gone behind his back with Ridge of all people. She was at the top of his list of people to humble when he got what he wanted. When he got what he _deserved._ But for now, he would play nice… Just until his dad signed the papers that would put him in charge of this company, once and for all.


	5. Caroline's Happiness

**05 – Caroline’s Happiness**  
  
Caroline’s stomach was alight with butterflies as she sat beside Rick in his Lamborghini, watching him navigate the mid-morning traffic on the PCH. In five minutes, they would arrive at their little cottage and then…  
  
Then they’d be together as man and wife, in every way, once again. She was excited – excited and oddly, a little nervous too. It had been too long since her husband had touched her intimately and she needed for everything to go well. She loved Rick so much. There would never be anyone else for her but him.  
  
Rick looked over at her and smiled. “You’re awfully quiet,” he observed.  
  
“Just thinking,” Caroline said. “I’m at peace… You know, thinking how things are finally going back to the way they were always supposed to be.”  
  
Rick nodded. “Right, exactly.”  
  
Caroline grinned and reached for his free hand, threading their fingers. “I am so glad we are doing this.”  
  
“Pulling a ‘sickie’?”  
  
“Well I’m glad that we’re going to spend time together; that we’re reconnecting. I am not going to lie. For a while there, I was really worried that we weren’t going to make it. I wasn’t convinced deep down that you had really forgiven me but you showed me otherwise today. Your willingness to put aside your job for me… When it’s the most important thing in your life … it says everything.”  
  
Rick smiled at her. “Second most important thing in my life.” He squeezed her hand pointedly.  
  
Caroline grinned and leaned over, kissing his cheek. She felt him tense for the briefest of moments and then he reached up to thread his fingers in her curly locks. She knew then that they were going to be alright. They had to be.  
  
They arrived at the Forrester estate in the next minute and Rick stopped the car. “This is it,” he said in a quiet, husky voice.  
  
“Yes,” Caroline said. “Should we –"  
  
“Yes, let’s go inside.” He popped the locks on the doors and they climbed out of his sports car. They met at the front door to their place and Caroline immediately reached for him, tugging him close. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat.  
  
He threaded his fingers in her hair and just held her for a long moment. She looked up at him, dancing her tiny fingers across his strong jawline. “Thank you, Rick.”  
  
“For?”  
  
“For forgiving me… Most of all for loving me better than anyone ever has.” She watched the expression in his eyes change. He looked… humbled … for a moment there.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. Caroline responded and soon the kiss was ratcheting up in heat and intensity.  
  
She clawed at his shirt as he tried to fit the keys into the lock with a shaky hand. He never stopped kissing her as he finally fitted them and shoved back the front door. He pushed her inside, almost roughly, and slammed the door after them. They continued to kiss as he peeled off his suit jacket. His hands settled at her hips and she rocked against him.  
  
“Make love to me, Rick,” she whispered.  
  
He nodded and they started to undress. Soon Rick was naked save for his boxer briefs and Caroline wore just red silk panties and a teeny-tiny bra that left little to the imagination. Rick walked her backwards towards the bed and pushed her down on it.  
  
They kept kissing as the rest of their clothes came off. Caroline lifted the covers and crawled underneath them, crooking her finger at him. “Come on, Rick,” she whispered.  
  
Rick nodded and finally joined her under the sheets. As he sunk into her, Caroline grinned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
She was so happy. She was at home in Rick’s arms.  
  
They made love for some time and then slowly disentangled. Caroline was so spent and satisfied that she quickly fell to sleep atop his chest.  
  
She slept peacefully for a good hour, lost in wonderful, evocative dreams; only stirring when she sensed that the bed had grown cold. She opened her eyes and looked over at Rick’s abandoned pillow. She sat up, pulling the sheet around her.  
  
“Rick?” She called out. “Rick, where are you?”  
  
She started to get to her feet but stopped when Rick came walking into the bedroom. She noticed that he was freshly showered and shaved. He wore a crisp new suit and tie. “Hey,” she said. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I got a call from my dad. He said he’s decided on the CEO position.”  
  
“That’s good,” Caroline said. “I know that you’re a shoo-in for the job.”  
  
Rick adjusted his tie. “That’s what I’m counting on. Anyway, I need to back to the office.”  
  
Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Oh … really? I know you need to talk to your dad but we were supposed to spend the day together…”  
  
“Caroline, you have to understand, this is about my – I mean, _our_ future. I have to prioritize right now.”  
  
Caroline was stung by the implication behind his words. “So are you going to tell your dad that you’re miraculously healed?”  
  
“He thinks you’re the one under the weather. I just told him that I took the morning off to make sure you were alright. He understood because nothing is more important to my father than family.”  
  
Caroline nibbled her bottom lip. “I’m your family still right?”  
  
“Of course, always,” Rick said but she didn’t feel convinced. For a moment they had been so happy together and now a chill was settling between them again. She didn’t understand it at all.  
  
“We’re okay?” Caroline pressed.  
  
“Never better,” Rick said. He checked his cuff links. “Well, I have to go. Stay here and eat some chicken soup or something. I’ll see you later.”  
  
Then he was gone – no kiss, no “I love you”, no nothing.  
  
Caroline sank back into bed dejectedly, tears in her eyes.


	6. Rick's Downfall

**06 - Rick’s Downfall**  
  
Rick checked each of his gold cufflinks and smoothed down his silk tie. He knew that he looked the part of a future CEO. Now all he needed was for Eric to actually sign the papers that would put him in charge. Rick would then have total, irrevocable control of the company. His first order of business would be to oust Ridge and Caroline from Forrester Creations. Designers like them were a dime a dozen anyway. He would find suitable replacements and enjoy watching those two suffer the way they had made him suffer.  
  
He grinned as he pictured himself pointing to the cheaters and saying, _“You are fired!”_  
  
He raised his hand to knock on the door of Eric’s office. Not that it would be his father’s office for much longer. Rick would be sitting in that Italian leather chair-throwing around orders by tomorrow morning. He couldn’t wait. He had worked so hard for this.  
  
“Come in,” Eric’s voice came through the door.  
  
 _This was it.  
  
He couldn’t wait to hang his oil portrait on the wall._  
  
Rick pushed back the door and walked inside. “Hello, Dad,” he greeted Eric.  
  
“Rick,” Eric said. “Thanks for coming over so quickly.”  
  
“Wild horses wouldn’t have been able to keep me away.”  
  
“Still, I know Caroline is sick. I imagine it was hard to leave her.”  
  
Rick tried not to grimace. _Hard to leave Caroline?_ No, he had _relished_ it. After what she had done, he was only too eager to put her in his rearview mirror for good. Sleeping with her today had been unfortunate but also unavoidable. Nothing and no one would stand in the way of getting what rightfully belonged to him.  
  
“Yes, but she was already starting to feel better when I left.”  
  
“So you took good care of her then?”  
  
Rick pictured Caroline’s face as he drove into her. “Yes, she got some good old-fashioned TLC,” he said, trying to erase the memory of her smiling, trusting face from his mind’s eye. He would not feel guilty for using Caroline. How could he after she had played him for a fool?  
  
Rick quickly changed the subject. “So you said on the phone that you had decided on the CEO position. Well, don’t keep me in suspense, Dad. What did you decide?”  
  
“Why don’t you sit down?” Eric said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk.  
  
“Dad, I don’t need to sit down. I just need to hear the words ‘Rick, I am making you the new CEO of Forrester Creations’.”  
  
“Rick -”  
  
Rick’s jaw twitched. Surely his father was not about to let him down easy. The contractual documents in his chest pocket seared him, right through to his skin. If Eric didn’t sign them and give him irrevocable control of the company, then everything he had done would have been for nothing.  
  
“Dad, you know about everything that I’ve done for this company. The flourishing sales figures on every single line are a testament to that.”  
  
“You have an incredible mind for business,” Eric said. “I’ve never seen anything like it. This company surely owes you a debt of gratitude.”  
  
“You can thank me by signing these,” Rick said, withdrawing the contract from his pocket and setting it in front of Eric. “You know that putting me in charge is what is best for the company.”  
  
“You’re right. It is best for the company,” Eric said. He paused and Rick allowed himself to suck in a steadying breath. So Eric understood all the contributions he had made.  
  
 _“But,”_ Eric said, “it’s not what’s best for the _family_ and Rick, you know family always comes first.”  
  
“Of course it’s what’s best for the family!” Rick couldn’t hide the ire in his voice. “Forrester Creations is the backbone of this family.”  
  
“It’s not the only thing I had to consider, Rick. If I give you irrevocable control, then I risk alienating my other children in the process. I won’t play favorites and that is exactly how it would seem.”  
  
“Who cares how it seems?” Rick’s fingers curled into his fists at his side. “I would take his company into the future. Meaning we would _all_ benefit. Forrester Creations was always a force to be reckoned with, but I would make it _indestructible.”_  
  
“Rick -”  
  
“Dammit, Dad, I worked hard for this. I’ve done everything to prove to you that I can be trusted.”  
  
“This isn’t about trust, Rick. It’s about doing what’s right. I cannot and will not pit you and your siblings against each other, not for anything. Trust me when I say I didn’t make this decision lightly. I have agonized over it, thought over every alternative and every consequence.”  
  
Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything he had done to ensure that he got what he was entitled to, it had just blown up in his face. “You can’t run this company forever,” Rick pointed out in a terse voice. “You’ll have to pass it off to someone else eventually.”  
  
“I know. And I am going to retire sooner rather than later. For now, though, I will continue as acting CEO until I come up with a fair way to divide up the duties.”  
  
“Screw fair,” Rick muttered. _“Screw fair!”_ He said louder. “I earned this.”  
  
Eric stood and moved over to his son, placing his hands on Rick’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “I’m sorry, Son. I am just doing what I believe is right.”  
  
Rick bristled at his father’s attempt to soothe him. “Is that your final say on the matter? You won’t make me CEO?”  
  
“That’s my final word on the matter,” Eric said. “You are still a great asset to this company, Rick. I still want you here doing what you do best.”  
  
Rick shook free of Eric’s grasp and stalked for the door. “Rick, don’t leave when you’re this upset,” Eric called after him.  
  
Rick just kept storming forward. He reached the end of the hall and then slammed his fist into the wall, shattering some of the plaster and splitting some of his skin in the process. He cursed loudly as he looked at his hand. Blood dripped from his knuckles, seeming to mock him.  
  
He had lost everything. He had been made a fool of. He was angrier than he had ever been.  
  
There was only one thing left to do now.


End file.
